Scar
is a Grave Keeper who Ai and Hampnie met. She is known as «Scar» due to the scar running from her right brow to her eyelid. Previously, she was also known as «Murderer» and «Grim Reaper». Unlike Ai, she controls herself as a person of perfect virtue and lacks emotion. Background Scar is a Grave Keeper—this means she appeared on planet Earth without a trace, who was sent by God to dispose the undead and assist the living. The primary objective of gravekeepers is to assist living people while, at the same time, they have an urge to seek and bury the undead. She cannot cause harm to living people; however, she has extraordinary strength and can be quite violent with the undead while performing her gravekeeper duties or protecting the living. It seems gravekeepers are unable to understand that the undead do not wish to be buried; nevertheless, she ignores their wishes. Because of this, the undead views Scar as an enemy, which causes them to fight for their "lives." During this time, she was often known as «Murderer» and «Grim Reaper» and likely to have received her scar after being injured during one of those fights. Personality As remarked by Hampnie Hambert, Scar bares no ill manner toward anything from the lack of emotion. She answers all the questions that she has been asked and responds to them without hesitation as well as obeying all requests of living people. She maintains her smiling face through most ordeals. While spending time with Ai, Scar gradually becomes more emotional and human-like. She is afraid of that change and escapes from everyone, hoping to regress to her old self but later accepts her new role as the mother of the recently adopted Celica. Appearance Scar is a pretty female with purple hair that falls down to her lower back. To match this, she has lilac eyes and eyebrows. To match her purple appearance, she wears a purple outfit and carries her Grave Keeper's spade. Story Relationship Celica Hecmatika - Ulla's older twin sister who was frozen in time. Ulla and Celica mother's dying wish was for everyone to befall death. Her dying wish gave Ulla her powers of murder, but Celica rejected the wish, thus having her not flowing within time. Scar realizes that the voice crying to her is in fact Ulla's older sister, Celica. She saves Celica by touching her and returning her into the flow of time. She then adopts her as her own daughter. Ai Astin - Ai and Scar do not seem to bond much in the beginning. When Scar does not feel well and Ai wants to stay with her, Scar says she will just be a bother to her. Scar does stay with Ai on her journey, along with Julie. It seems Scar does care for Ai even though she finds Ai annoying. Scar also mentions in Chapter 19 of the manga when she rushed in the storage to bury the dead who captured Hampnie Hambert: that she has to obey Ai who told her to "Just stop...," as Ai is of a higher rank than Scar. Julie - Julie and Scar do not seem to bond until after the events of Gola Academy when Scar disappears. Scar is then shown to always be by Julie's side whenever they go out together. Whether Scar has romantic feelings for Julie is unknown, though they have gotten closer since the events after Gola Academe Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Grave Keeper Category:Human